There are a number of websites and resources dedicated to competition among video game players. Some users record videos of gameplay using game applications. The gameplay videos can be shared with other users to show different aspects of gameplay, illustrate user events, completion of difficult tasks, achievements, or other types of events within a game application. The videos can be shared on video upload sites for other users to view. Some users engage in competitions and provide videos for showing completion of a specific gameplay aspect, such as the quickest completion time of a video game level, or other types of events.